No me niegues tu amor
by Luna Lunatic.Uchiha
Summary: Hinata, una viuda de cuarenta y cuatro años, que ha vivido desde hace 5 demasiado sola, un día conoce a Sasuke un chaval guapo, muy joven para su gusto. El problema es que la mira tal y como si fuera un pastelillo recién horneado. Él es la estrella de futbol americano de la universidad y un chaval con un refulgente futuro por delante, pero él se empeña en enamorarla y cautivarla.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, No me niegues tu amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y personalidades OoC. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**SINOPSIS**

**Hinata, una viuda de cuarenta y cuatro años, que ha vivido desde hace 5, demasiado sola, en una casa enorme donde todo le recuerda la preciosa vida que tuvo con su fallecido marido, decide ocupar su tiempo ya no ir solo a las asambleas de cartas o bien al golf con sus amigas, sino que quiere dedicarse a hacer algo productivo con su vida, que hasta este instante ha sido carente de toda emoción y más bien desganada. Habla con una amiga que pertenece a la junta directiva de la universidad del estado y le solicita que la asista a lograr un empleo como maestra de dibujo, aprovechando sus conocimientos en artes plásticas.**

**Un buen día conoce a Sasuke un chaval guapo, muy joven para su gusto. El problema es que la mira tal y como si fuera un pastelillo recién horneado. Él es la estrella de futbol americano de la universidad y un chaval con un refulgente futuro por delante, si bien se empeña en enamorarla y cautivarla. Hinata no se da cuenta de lo que pasó hasta el momento en que se halla haciendo el amor con él y sintiendo cosas que nunca pensó en volver a sentir. Sasuke es un hombre insistente y le plantea una vida llena de amor, pasión y dicha, mas no puede parar de ver que es considerablemente más joven que ella. ¿Va a poder él con su amor y perseverancia vencer la tozudez y los prejuicios de ella, para poder vivir felices para siempre? O bien ¿Van a estar destinados a separarse?**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Era su primer día e iba bastante apurada, no tenía una idea clara de donde quedaba el salón en el que daría clases, pero el pequeño mapa que le había hecho su amiga decía que en el ala oeste, en el edificio de artes, cuarto piso. Bueno, por lo menos el subir escaleras le ayudaría a hacer ejercicio.

Miró hacia todos lados hasta que vio el edificio y se dirigió aprisa hacia él, pero no vio al joven que aparentemente también venía con prisa y ambos chocaron estrepitosamente. La fuerza del impacto casi la hizo caer. Sino fuera por él, muy seguramente se habría dado un buen golpe en el trasero. Los papeles cayeron al piso regándose por todo lado, el enseguida la ayudo a recogerlos al tiempo que se disculpaba.

—No te vi, disculpa—dijo el extraño con una voz profunda.

—No se preocupe—le dijo azorada—Dios voy tarde y este reguero de papeles...Jamás terminaré de recogerlos.

—¿Estudias aquí? —le preguntó sonriente.

Ella se rió de lo absurda que era esa pregunta. Una mujer de su edad estudiando allí...ese muchacho o era demasiado ingenuo o estaba ciego.

—Soy la nueva profesora de dibujo de la facultad de artes plásticas.

—¡No me digas! Pues qué bien—dijo él, reparó en su rostro algo sonrojado por estar caminado de prisa y luego recorrió lentamente su cuerpo.

Hinata se sintió algo incómoda al ver ese chico, desnudándola con la mirada. No cabía duda que era bastante impertinente, ella ni siquiera le había dado permiso de tutearla y él simplemente había comenzado a hacerlo.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ya me tengo que ir, muchas gracias por ayudarme con los papeles. ¡Adiós! —dijo ella y se fue corriendo.

—Hasta luego, hermosa—dijo en alto para que lo oyera—riendo se dijo a si mismo que muy pronto sabría su nombre, era muy fácil averiguar en la universidad quien era la nueva profesora.

Era una mujer preciosa, un poco mayor, pero aún tenía todo en su puesto y un rostro precioso. Sus ojos perlas, como la luna que se reflejaba en el lago al que amaba ir a pescar, lo habían hipnotizado.

Estás divagando, Sasuke, es mejor que te vayas rápido al partido o el entrenador te pondrá a hacer 200 flexiones—pensó volviendo a la realidad.

Hoy era un día importante, ya que un cazatalentos iría a ver el juego y nunca se sabía si ese sería el día en el que por fin un agente lo descubriera. Sasuke vivía para ese momento, estudiaba artes gráficas en cuarto semestre y estaba becado. Desde el principio había trabajado en diferentes cosas, para ganarse la vida y que no le faltara lo esencial, incluyendo la comida, pues sus padres y su hermano mayor habían muerto cuando él era muy pequeño y había ido a parar a un orfanato donde tuvo que hacerse hombre a punta de golpes y malos tratos. En ese entonces jamás se imaginó tener la vida de la que gozaba. Habría dicho a cualquiera que estaba loco, si le hubieran dicho que estudiaría en la estatal y estaría becado.

—¡Hola! ¿Qué haces allí de pie como un pendejo? —le dijo su amigo Suigetsu, aterrizándolo de sus ensoñaciones.

—Nada que te importe, cabeza de tiburón—se burló.

—El entrenador te está buscando y ya sabes cómo se pone cuando llegamos tarde a las prácticas.

—Lo sé, me cambio y enseguida voy.

Días después Hinata había olvidado el pequeño incidente de su primer día y llegó a su clase de las 9 de la mañana, lista para todo lo que haría con sus alumnos. Ese día el tema era "La Figura Humana" para lo que se necesitaría un modelo, pero su sorpresa fue inmensa, al ver que el chico con el que había chocado hacía unos días, era quien se estaba quitando la ropa y posando como Dios lo trajo al mundo, para toda su clase de dibujo.

—Buenos días, profesora ¿Cómo me quiere?

—Eh... ¿cómo lo quiero?

—Sí—le dijo él con una expresión que decía que sabía muy bien lo que hacía y lo estaba disfrutando.

Hinata sintió deseos de darle un puñetazo por burlarse de su sonrojo y del hecho de que no se atrevía a míralo desnudo, después de haber dibujado a muchos cuerpos, tanto masculinos como femeninos en su pasado.

—Bien..., creo que lo quiero de perfil, sentado en la silla que tiene a su derecha, erguido y con aire ausente en la mirada.

—Muy bien—respondió y se dispuso a seguir las indicaciones.

Con dificultad, ella empezó la clase y Sasuke no deja de mirarla cada vez que pudo. Le sonreía en todos los momentos en que sus miradas se encontraban. La clase se hizo extremadamente larga y cuando terminó, ella vio como sus alumnos salieron de clase, pero él se quedó, esperando a que todo el salón quedara vacío.

—Hola Hinata—dijo él seductor.

—¿Lo conozco? —dijo ella haciéndose la desentendida.

—Choqué contigo hace unos días ¿No me recuerdas?

—Oh, sí, sí, ya me acuerdo—siguió recogiendo el material de pintura y guardándolo.

Se acercó a ella y Hinata se alejó unos pasos, pero cuando ya no pudo alejarse más y sintió la fría pared detrás, él extendió su mano—Mi nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

—Soy...me llamo Hinata Hyuga.

—Hola Hinata—es un gusto conocerte—él seguía mirándola de esa forma particular que la hacía sentir que se sofocaba y no estaban en verano.

—No le había visto antes en esta clase.

—Bueno, no es mi costumbre tomar la clase de las 9am y tampoco vengo mucho a la clase de figura humana, a no ser que tenga que posar—Miró su reloj—Tengo clases hasta después del mediodía ¿Por qué no me dejas invitarte un refresco o lo que quieras?

—Porque soy una profesora y usted es un alumno, señor Uchiha—le dijo muy seria.

—¿Y qué? No te estoy invitando a mi apartamento, aunque me gustaría—le dijo descaradamente logrando que las mejillas de ella se colorearan.

—Eso nunca pasará—le molestó su impertinencia—Si me disculpa, tengo que irme.

—¿Segura que no quieres aceptar mi invitación?

—No gracias, tengo muchas cosas que hacer—se dio la vuelta y lo dejó allí, pensando en la manera de acercarse a ella. Era una mujer con cierto halo de misterio y eso le gustaba aún más. Esos labios carnosos y sensuales, le hacían pensar en todo lo que podría hacer con ellos y definitivamente ese color liloso en sus ojos lo enloquecía. Su cuerpo de guitarra, más parecía el de una chica que el de una mujer madura.

Tendré que imaginarme la forma de volver a hablarle y estoy seguro de que la próxima vez, aceptará mi invitación—pensó satisfecho y con una sonrisa

Dos días después estaban en clase de pintura y él llegó, esta vez como alumno. Hinata no puso ocultar su sorpresa al verlo, pero trató de seguir con la clase, lo mejor que pudo, fingiendo indiferencia, aunque nunca había sido muy buena en eso. No le gustaba la manera en que ese chico impertinente la miraba, la hacía sentir cosas que estaban olvidadas desde hacía mucho tiempo.

—Lo siento Hinata, no quise asustarte.

—Señora Hyuga, por favor—Sasuke rió.

—Oh, no sabía que era usted casada—dijo.

—Viuda—contestó ella rápidamente.

—Entonces te llamaré Hinata—dijo él con esa sonrisa arrogante.

—Mire, sr Uchiha, yo no le he dado la confianza para que me llame de esa forma, así que le agradecería que no me moleste y mantenga las distancias.

—¿Estás molesta? —preguntó mirándola fijamente.

—No, es sólo que no me gusta que la gente me trate con tanta familiaridad— abrió la puerta de su auto y subió. Pero antes de que ella pudiera arrancar el vehículo él se inclinó en la ventana y le preguntó.

—¿Puedo invitarte algo?

—No—dijo tajante. —Se me hace tarde encendió el auto y este no quiso arrancar.

Sasuke la miró hacer todo tipo de gestos en su cara hasta que con un sufrido suspiro abrió la puerta del capo del carro y fue a mirar lo que sucedía.

—Yo puedo ayudarte con más si lo deseas.

—¿Sabe algo de mecánica?

—Sé lo necesario, también tengo un auto y a veces es un poco temperamental—ella pareció pensarlo y al final decidió dejarse ayudar.

—Bien, pero no lo terminé de dañar—le advirtió. Sasuke sonrío y ella pudo ver lo apuesto que era. Tenía una sonrisa pícara y arrogante, pero tenía un extraño efecto en ella. Lo vio inclinarse para ver lo que sucedía en que en el motor y ella tuvo un primer plano de su trasero, los jeans se ajustaban perfectamente a sus piernas y marcaban su trasero perfectamente.

Pero ¿en qué estás pensando mujer depravada? Ese es un chico con edad para ser tu hijo se reprendió mentalmente. De repente él se dio la vuelta y la pilló mirándolo—No creo que podamos hacer mucho con tu auto ahora mismo— la nueva sonrisa que le regaló en ese momento, le dijo que él lo había notado.

Hinata trató de hablar pero solo pudo balbucear—Bue...bueno...y que es lo que tiene el...

—¿El auto?

—Sí, obvio—respondió molesta.

—Parece ser la batería, creo que ya estaba en las últimas. ¿Hace cuánto no la cambia?

—No lo sé, mi esposo era quien se encargaba de eso, a mí todavía me cuesta trabajo todo lo que tiene que ver con el mantenimiento del auto—su rostro se veía mortificado, estaba lleno de tristeza y algo de vergüenza.

—Llamaré al seguro para que vengan por el auto y tomaré un taxi.

—No hay necesidad, puedo llevarte, si quieres.

Ella miró el reloj —tenía que llegar a la clínica infantil. Se suponía que llevarían regalos al pabellón de niños con cáncer y ya eran las doce y media del mediodía y había quedado de encontrarse con sus demás amigas a las dos de la tarde. Todavía tenía que pasar por su casa a cambiarse y recoger algunas cosas. Así que tomó la única opción posible y acepto, aunque no estaba del todo convencido de que fuera una buena idea.

—Está bien—dijo resignada.

Sasuke la observó divertido— yo soy cien por ciento seguro y te aseguro que no te comeré, al menos no por ahora—se dijo internamente.

Esa mujer le encantaba y si, era una persona que probablemente le llevara unos 20 años tal vez más, pero a él no le interesaban los clichés y no le importaban las diferencias de edad. Lo único que sabía era que Hinata le gustaba desde que chocó con ella y por más que ella intentaba alejarlo, eso sólo lo alentaba más.

—Mi auto está por acá—dijo y señaló un jeep negro, que podría tener unos veinte años o más. —Sé que no es un carro lujoso como el tuyo, pero es lo que tengo y no me quejo me lleva a todos lados sin problemas.

—No importa, yo sólo necesitó llegar a mi casa—dijo sin poder evitar pensar que le estaría diciendo donde vivía y tal vez no era muy buena idea, pero bueno ella no era una pobre viejecita sabía defenderse en caso de que fuera algún loco depravado que quisiera ir a su casa después en la noche juntos. Además ella no escatimaba en su seguridad y una amiga le había aconsejado invertir en un sistema de protección para la casa, consejo que ella siguió. Desde alarmas y cámaras, hasta electricidad alrededor de todo el sitio, era algo muy común para quien conocía su casa.

—Me dijiste que vivías por la calle Hudson, ¿verdad? Hinata cayó en cuenta de que había estado sumida en sus pensamientos —si, sigue recto por esta calle y luego doblas por un pequeño parque que verás en una esquina.

—Muy bien, colocó el radio ¿Qué tipo de música te gusta?

—Me gusta toda clase de música.

—Entonces te gustará esto —colocó un CD con canciones de los 90. Ella lo miró extrañada.

—¿Está insinuando que como yo tengo más edad que usted, esa es la música que me tiene que gustar? o ¿Es usted un muchacho con gustos atípicos en cuanto a música?

—Yo no tengo nada que decir con respecto a tu edad de hecho me pareces una mujer muy atractiva. Es sólo que disfruto la música retro, siempre me ha gustado la música de los 80 y los noventa.

Ella iba a decir algo pero en ese momento vio que llegaban a la calle donde vivía —por favor doble aquí, es la casa blanca de rejas negras alrededor.

Sasuke escuchó las indicaciones y vio un camino que llevaba a una hermosa casa de dos pisos que al fondo estaba rodeada de árboles muy altos. Vio a Hinata oprimir un botón y las rejas se abrieron para dejar pasar el auto mientras conducían hasta la casa. No pudo evitar preguntarle

—¿Vives sola en una casa tan grande?

—No vivo sola, tengo empleados que me acompañan todo el tiempo—le dijo por si estaba pensando que era una mujer desamparada a la que podía acechar o algo parecido. Parquearon el carro y ella se bajó —Muchas gracias por traerme.

—No hay de qué, pero si deseas, puedo llevarte al lugar que dices.

—¿Llevarme a la clínica? No se moleste puedo pedir un taxi cuando esté lista.

—De verdad lo hago con gusto. Un taxi se demoraría mucho y ya yo estoy aquí.

—No lo sé...no quiero aprovecharme de usted.

—Puedes aprovecharte todo lo que quieras es más tienes mi permiso—le guiñó un ojo. —Sólo te pido un favor—ella lo miró desconfiada ¿qué sería? —Que por favor me hables de tú—hizo un gesto cómico. Ella negó con la cabeza, no podía resistirse a su manera de ser o a esa sonrisa matadora.

—Está bien, pero en la universidad no.

—Acepto—tomó su mano y la besó.

Hinata subió las escaleras rápidamente y fue a su dormitorio, se cambió de ropa y le pidió a Nora su empleada, que por favor le buscara mientras tanto las cosas que debían estar en el depósito. Mientras se arreglaba un poco, pensaba en Sasuke que estaba sentado en la sala, pues no tuvo corazón para decirle que la esperara afuera.

Desde la muerte de su esposo, el único visitante masculino que había entrado a su casa era su jardinero. Estaba siendo exagerada. "Tampoco es que vayas a una cita Hinata" — se dijo interiormente, pero no se sentía cómoda dejando entrar a su casa gente desconocida y más si eran hombres, aunque Sasuke no parecía mala persona, pero su mirada seguía haciéndola sentir rara. Su móvil sonó y vio que era Tenten, su amiga con la que se iba a encontrar en la clínica

—Hola Tenten.

—Hola princesa, ¿Dónde estás?

—Perdona, estoy en casa todavía, mi carro se averió y alguien tuvo que traerme para poder recoger las cosas.

—Que mal Hina, pero estoy hace rato aquí y estos niños están desesperados por sus regalos. ¿Crees que vas a demorarte mucho?

—No, no te preocupes llegó en una media hora.

—Está bien, pero por favor apresúrate— le pidió su amiga casi suplicando.

—Allí estaré allí estaré— terminó la llamada y a toda carrera se puso los zapatos, se miró una última vez al espejo y salió.

Bajó las escaleras y se encontró con que Sasuke estaba hablando con Nora, que le había servido algo en una bandeja en ese momento. Sasuke miró hacia donde estaba Hinata y le sonrío.

—No demoraste nada—le dijo bastante sorprendido, mayormente las mujeres se demoraban un montón para arreglarse.

—Solo lo necesario. Voy con prisa ¿recuerdas?

—Claro que sí, pero para ir con prisa quedaste muy linda.

Ella tomó el cumplido de manera normal, aunque su corazón latía muy fuerte —Muchas gracias—dijo un tanto incómoda. —Por favor, me llamaron y me están esperando.

—Seguro—término de tomarse el refresco. Enseguida tomó los paquetes y fue al auto. Ella lo siguió, cuando se pusieron en marcha, empezó a hacerle preguntas—: ¿Qué haces en este hospital además de llevar regalos?

—Mayormente reconfortamos a los niños enfermos, les llevamos regalos y a veces hacemos shows en los que se divierten mucho—sonrío.

—Me imagino. Es… es muy lindo lo que haces, aunque no mucha gente le interese ayudar a los demás.

—Es algo que me llena y desde que mi esposo murió, trato de hacer cosas que me distraigan y si a la vez ayudo a otros, mucho mejor

—No sabía porque le contaba esas cosas a él pero se sintió bien.

Los minutos pasaban y los dos entraron en un cómodo silencio, casi enseguida llegaron al hospital.

Sasuke le ayudó con los paquetes y cuando entraron a la clínica, ella le pidió que llegara sólo hasta allí. No quería que sus amigas la vieran con ese muchacho pues con lo fantasiosas que eran, podían imaginarse cualquier cosa.

—Entonces... nos vemos en la universidad.

—Si, por supuesto, muchísimas gracias por tu ayuda.

—No hay de qué.

—¿Qué te parece si me aceptas una invitación?

—Sasuke...de verdad no creo que sea buena idea.

—¿Cómo lo sabes sino aceptas la invitación?

Hinata se sentía agradecida por su ayuda y pensó que tal vez un café no hiciera daño. —Bien pero sólo un café

—Claro, solo un café—dijo haciendo sentirla un poco ansiosa. —Pero yo escojo el lugar ¿Te parece? pasado mañana después de mediodía podría recogerte sin problema, aunque creo que tú tienes clases. ¿Verdad?

—Si tengo clases hasta las 4pm.

—Yo tengo práctica de fútbol pero término a las 5 pm, podría pasar por ti a las seis media—le dijo tanteando el terreno, ya que sabía que a esa hora no sería un café, sería más bien una invitación a comer, pero no tenía intención de ponérselo fácil, quería estar todo el tiempo que pudiera con ella.

Hinata lo pensó un momento y luego en las prisas le dijo que sí; se despidió rápidamente y entró en el hospital.

—Sasuke encendió el auto y pensó feliz que en dos días estaría con Hinata y haría hasta lo imposible por dar la mejor impresión. Se ganaría su confianza y definitivamente comenzaría algo con ella, todavía no entendía cómo una mujer tan hermosa, no estaba con alguien en este momento, pero mejor para él.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, No me niegues tu amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y personalidades OoC. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Dos días después, Hinata se había cuestionado mil veces por haber aceptado ese café. Trato de buscarlo para decirle que tenía otro compromiso, pero curiosamente en esos dos días no lo volvió a ver. Pensó positivamente en qué tal vez olvidaría el dichoso café, pero cuando fueron las 6 de la tarde, él tocó el timbre y ella fue a mirar. Lo observó detenidamente en la cámara que daba hacia afuera de su casa lo encontró saludando a la cámara y no pudo evitar sonreír. Se veía muy guapo y le hacía señas de que le abriera.

Le pidió a Nora que lo hiciera pasar mientras se arreglaba un poco, no era que ella fuera a ponerse algo espectacular, pero quería algo que la hiciera ver un poco más joven, no quería que en la calle la confundieran con su madre.

—Se colocó un pantalón blanco y una blusa fucsia tipo hindú, entallada en la parte de arriba y un poco más suelta en la parte inferior; unas sandalias altas y tomó un bolso que hacía poco había comprado y que en su momento pensó que era muy informal, y bajó rápido. Se encontró con Sasuke que miraba los retratos de la sala.

—Hola lo saludó.

—Hola—respondió él dando la vuelta —su mirada la recorrió de pies a cabeza enviando una cálida sensación a su pecho. —Te ves muy bien.

—Gracias, tú también—ella lo pensó un minuto y luego le pregunto—: ¿Esto no es una cita verdad?

Sasuke río. —No, no lo es, solo salimos para hablar un poco más, sólo eso.

—Bien —pareció tranquilizarse —entonces vamos.

Cuando llegaron al sitio Hinata se sintió algo extraña aunque el lugar se veía bien, era una cafetería bastante normal sólo que estaba en el vagón de un tren, una idea bastante original.

—Aquí sirven un café delicioso y el mejor pai de pollo que puedas comer en tu vida.

—Ummm, entonces debemos probarlo.

Entraron al sitio y se sentaron en una mesa apartada; pidieron su orden y se quedaron hablando un rato. La mesera que los atendía, no le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía muy interesada en el azabache.

—¿Juegas en el equipo de fútbol verdad? —preguntó la mesera coqueteando.

—Sí, estoy en el equipo—respondió él, sin darle mucha importancia.

—Entonces el pai es cortesía de la casa, me encanta cómo juegas.

—Gracias— y como para darle a entender que interrumpía, habló con Hinata —¿Qué te parece el pai?

—Está muy bueno respondió ella probando un bocado.

—Bueno... tengo que seguir atendiendo mesas, fue un gusto verte—luego enviando una extraña mirada a Hinata, se alejó.

—Parece que tu admiradora estaba celosa.

—Esa chica no es solo mi admiradora, sino la de todo el equipo, créeme.

—Si tú lo dices...

—Cambiemos de tema, quiero saber más de ti Hinata ¿tienes hijos?

—No tengo, mi marido y yo intentamos varias veces, después de tres embarazos fallidos, nos dimos por vencidos.

—¿No quisieron adoptar?

—No era una idea con la que él estuviera muy de acuerdo, así que nos dedicamos a vivir solos los dos —sonrió tristemente. —No es un tema del que me gusta hablar mucho.

—Lo entiendo, entonces mejor cambiamos de tema. Te hablaré de mi, aunque hay muy poco qué decir. Tengo 23 años, soy huérfano, criado en un orfanato, el otro año termino mis estudios de artes gráficas.

Hinata sintió pena por él, no debió ser nada fácil su vida en un sitio así, pero no quiso ahondar en el tema, porque seguramente era algo incómodo.

—Bien y ¿qué harás después? —preguntó, evadiendo el tema de que no tenía familia.

—Mi primo, que en realidad no es mi primo sino un chico que se crió conmigo en el orfanato, trabaja en una empresa litográfica y me dijo que tal vez podría ayudarme a encontrar empleo allí. Por lo pronto las prácticas serían allí.

—Te felicito y ¿qué harás con el fútbol?

—El fútbol es una pasión y me encantaría poder jugar profesionalmente, pero si eso no sucede antes de salir de la universidad, tendré que pensar en mi carrera y dejar de soñar.

—No debes dejar de soñar nunca, Sasuke —ella colocó su mano sobre la de él dándole apoyo. Fue una sensación calmante y él tomó su mano de vuelta y acarició el dorso de ésta con sus dedos logrando ponerla un poco nerviosa, haciendo que él sonriera, le encantaba verla así.

—¿Y tú Hinata? ¿Tienes sueños?

—Tenía muchos y en su momento se cumplieron. Ahora sólo vivo mi vida de manera tranquila sin esperar nada.

—¿Por qué siento que estás como resignada con tu vida?

—Puede que sea así, pero yo ya viví muchas cosas buenas con mi esposo y tuve una muy buena vida, sería un pecado desear más.

—No es pecado es mucho más que eso.

Ella lo miró extrañada— ¿y tú cómo sabes eso?

—Porque tus ojos me hablan, tu rostro me dice muchas cosas y yo veo una mujer que habla con resignación y hasta con algo de cinismo, pero que quiere más.

—Hablas como un anciano—dijo con un poco de burla.

—Puede que mi físico sea joven pero no por eso la gente puede decir que no he pasado mis momentos duros.

Ella lo observó con más cuidado y vio mucha madurez en él. Ya no le pareció un muchachito arrogante e inmaduro. Pasaron un buen rato hablando de todo un poco.

El tiempo pasó volando y cuando miró el reloj disimuladamente ya eran las nueve y media de la noche.

—Hinata, me gustaría conocerte más—interrumpió sus pensamientos.

—Sasuke, eres un buen muchacho, pero no quiero hablar más del tema. Soy profesora y tú eres un alumno mío.

—Solo voy de vez en cuando como modelo.

—También vas a clase de pintura como alumno.

—Sólo un par de veces y es sólo por ti, pero me cambiaré de salón, si quieres.

—Sasuke, por Dios, ni siquiera puedo creer que estés diciendo eso.

—Yo no estoy...—en ese momento su teléfono sonó era su amiga invitándola a cenar diciéndole que le presentaría a un amigo. Esto le recordó qué tenía que meterse con gente de su edad y no estar andando con ese chico joven, tenía que dejar las cosas claras de una vez. Ni siquiera debió aceptar esa salida, porque eso fue darle alas para que pensara que su coqueteo era correspondido por ella. Terminó la llamada y le pidió que la llevara a casa.

—¿Pasa algo malo?

—No, todo está bien

—¿Entonces por qué quieres que nos vayamos? —preguntó confundido.

—Mañana tengo que dar una clase en la mañana y debo corregir unos exámenes, además de preparar la clase

Él miró el reloj. —El tiempo pasó muy rápido, no me di cuenta de la hora, perdona.

—No te preocupes, sólo llévame a casa, porque tengo todavía varias cosas que hacer. ¿Te parece?

—Me hubiera gustado invitarte a un sitio mejor y que comieras algo mejor para la cena.

—Todo estuvo perfecto, con el pai de pollo y el café es más que suficiente. Gracias—trató de sonreír, no quería hacerlo sentir mal, después de todo, él era joven e impulsivo, la culpa era de ella por darle esperanzas.

—Bien, entonces voy a pagar y ya vuelvo—se levantó y la chica que le había atendido, comenzó a hablar con él, pero la cortó rápidamente. Después se acercó a la mesa —listo, ya podemos irnos.

El trayecto se hizo largo, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Al llegar a su casa, él la acompañó hasta la puerta. —Sana y salva —le dijo bromeando.

—Muchas gracias Sasuke, la pasé muy bien hoy.

—¿Segura?

—Muy segura.

—¿Porque tengo la impresión de que después de esa llamada ya no eres la misma?

—No es eso, en realidad era una amiga que llamó para decirme algo.

—Está bien, no preguntaré más —se notaba que no le creía.

—Quiero que sepas que después de hoy no quiero que me vuelvas a invitar a nada y que prefiero que te cambies de clase. No me siento cómoda con esta situación y no pienso tener una relación, coqueteo o lo que sea, con un chico que puede tener la edad de un hijo mío, en caso de haberlo tenido. Te aclaro que no siento nada por ti y no quiero que te hagas ilusiones conmigo. Perdona si soy un poco ruda, pero quiero dejar muy claras las cosas.

Sasuke estuvo en silencio, tanto, que ella empezó a sentirse incómoda y se acercó mucho a ella. —Hinata, yo podré ser más joven que tú, pero definitivamente no soy un chico tonto y enamoradizo. Soy un hombre y tú eres una mujer que me gusta—luego de decir eso impulsivamente tomó su cintura, se pegó a ella y la besó.

Sus labios se tomaron su tiempo, mientras saqueaban su boca sin prisa. Ella se sorprendió en el momento y trató de apartarlo, pero luego cedió ante la demanda de él. Cuando Sasuke lo notó, se apretó más a ella y devoró su boca de tal forma que cuando termino el beso, los dos tenían la respiración entrecortada.

—Déjame cuidar de ti, quererte, hacerte feliz — la abrazo fuerte.

—No es correcto... —su aliento todavía era entrecortado. —Yo soy mucho mayor que tú, por favor, búscate a alguien de tu edad —se zafó del abrazo y entró rápidamente a su casa dejándolo solo en la puerta.

Sasuke se subió a su auto y se fue lleno de rabia por no poder seguir hablando con ella. Si Hinata pensaba que lo de él era un capricho, le demostraría que estaba muy equivocada.

**. . . . . .**

Al día siguiente, Hinata llegó a clases y no vio a Sasuke. Ella, sin embargo, también había hecho lo suyo y le había dicho al profesor de dibujo de figura humana que no podía seguir ayudando con sus clases. Le pidió que por favor consiguiera rápidamente reemplazo. Se quedo con las otras dos clases en las que sabía que Sasuke no estaría.

Comenzó con las clases y se molestó porque durante todo el tiempo pensó en él y en ese beso que le había robado. Qué chico tan atrevido ¿Que se habría creído? También pensaba en lo apuesto que era, en sus labios fuertes, que la hicieron sentir cosas que hacía mucho tiempo había olvidado.

Ese día Hinata decidió ir a la peluquería sentirse bien y además esa noche, era noche de cartas en la casa de una de sus viejas amigas. Entró a la peluquería y se encontró con Ino su antigua compañera de universidad y ahora integrante de la junta directiva de la misma.

—Hola querida tanto tiempo sin hablar.

—Ino, ¿Cómo has estado? Sin duda, ya hace un tiempo que no nos veíamos.

—Qué te puedo decir que no sepas ya. Mi trabajo me tiene ocupada todo el tiempo, tanto que mis hijas tuvieron que idearse un regalo para mi esposo y yo, tratando de que pasáramos un poco más de tiempo juntos. Se pusieron de acuerdo para regalarme un crucero romántico solo para parejas.

—¡Qué bien! Te felicito, es bueno pasar un tiempo a solas en pareja —sonrió con pesar, escuchar ese tipo de cosas muchas veces la ponían un tanto melancólica.

Ino y ella, salían en pareja con sus respectivos esposos. Eran noches muy divertidas. Desde la muerte de su esposo, ella se había distanciado un poco, suponía que porque ya no era divertido ir cenar con ella y su marido solamente. No era lo mismo estar cuatro personas, a sólo tres y ella haciendo de violín.

—Tenemos que vernos nuevamente ¿cuando salimos?

Hinata sabía que sólo lo decía por compromiso.

—Uno de estos días, sólo llámame y nos ponemos de acuerdo.

—Oh claro que lo haré— respondió al tiempo que miraba su reloj —Dios es tardísimo — te llamaré, es una promesa—salió a toda prisa de la peluquería y se subió a su auto.

Hinata buscó a su peluquera, se dedicó a mimarse un poco y luego regresó a su hogar.

**Para una mujer especial que me tiene loco.**

**Estas flores son para recordarte que siempre estás en mi mente.**

**Con cariño, Sasuke.**

Hinata leyó la tarjeta qué venía junto a un hermoso ramo de flores, nada insinuante, sólo hermosas flores de diversos colores en un arreglo primaveral .Su corazón se detuvo al verlas y ahora latía muy deprisa. Ese chico no se cansaba ¿qué diría la servidumbre? Seguro pensaban que ya estaba buscando reemplazo a su esposo. No quería pensar más en eso, saldría esta noche con sus amigas y la pasaría bien. No iba a dedicarle un minuto más a Sasuke.

**. . . . . .**

Pasaron unos días para su próxima clase y ese día tampoco lo vio, pero en la noche recibió otro ramo de flores. Esta vez rosas de color amarillo. En la tarjeta sólo decía "Un símbolo de nuestra hermosa amistad"

Esa misma noche como a las once, ella estaba revisando algunas cosas de sus clases y su móvil sonó. Era un número desconocido

—¿Bueno?

—Hola

Enseguida supo que era él. Su corazón saltó y ella se regañó a sí misma por esa reacción— Hola... ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

—Bueno, tengo mi forma de averiguar las cosas—le dijo en tono burlón.

—Claro, me imagino— a ella no le gustó su respuesta, pero no le mostró su incomodidad.

—Sé que no te gusta que te llame a esta hora, solo quería saber si te han gustado las flores.

Ella lo pensó un momento, si le decía que sí no se lo quitaba de encima pero le parecía cruel decir que no, además sería una mentira porque las flores eran hermosas —Si, están muy bonitas.

—Me alegro de que te gusten.

—Sasuke ya hemos hablado de esto por favor sólo olvídate de mí de donde vivo y de mi teléfono.

El sonó triste al hablar de nuevo— ¿de verdad es eso lo que realmente quieres Hime?

—Mi nombre es Hinata no Hime, y sí, eso es lo que quiero. Esto es sólo...

—No lo digas — interrumpió — no es sólo algo, como tú dices, es mucho más. No sé cómo explicar lo que me pasa contigo, quiero que nos conozcamos un poco más y ya veremos qué sucede. No te pido cosas extraordinarias, ni que te vayas a la cama conmigo o algo así.

—Por supuesto que no, si hubieras hecho eso, ni por asomo estaríamos hablando siquiera. Eso nunca pasará — habló molesta.

Él río por su tono indignado — está bien, cálmate sólo decía eso en broma, no estoy hablando en serio — ¿qué estás haciendo ahora?

—Veo la tv y revisó cosas de mi clase.

—¿Ya te ibas a dormir?

—Sí, ya casi.

—Yo también, pero no hago más que pensar en una hermosa persona que conozco.

—Pues no deberías —lo corto no quería que siguieran por ahí.

—No puedo evitarlo y tampoco quiero, aunque por lo pronto te dejaré dormir.

—Gracias a Dios.

—Hasta pronto Hime—antes de que ella dijera algo, el colgó.

—Dios, ¿Qué voy a hacer con ese chico? Está empeñado en que le haga caso—pensó preocupada —y lo peor es que es tan atento y tierno que no sé si pueda tener voluntad para rechazarlo todo el tiempo.

Los días fueron pasando y Sasuke respetó la decisión de Hinata de no verlo, pero no dejo de enviarle flores a veces 2 por semana todas las noches comenzó a llamarle a y hablaba con ella al menos media hora. Al principio ella trataba de quitárselo rápido de encima con la excusa de que tenía que ir a dormir, diciendo cualquier cosa, pero ya últimamente, tenían charlas más largas. Él la hacía reír con sus ocurrencias y le gustaba la ternura con la que la trataba la hacía sentir como si de verdad le importara su opinión y su vida. Sasuke tenía toda la paciencia del mundo, sabía que Hinata estaba temerosa de todo, que no quería tener nada con un hombre más joven que ella, así que sólo se limitó a esperar y ganarse poco a poco su confianza.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, No me niegues tu amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y personalidades OoC. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Tres semanas después, el día de san Valentín, Hinata fue a una fiesta que hacían los chicos de la universidad. Ella no era de ir a esas fiestas, pero los alumnos se lo habían pedido y no quería decepcionarlos. Cuando entró escuchaba la música en alto volumen, la celebración la hacían en la cancha de fútbol dónde estaban al aire libre. Habían colocado carpas con diferentes juegos, en otras tenían comida y al parecer mucha gente se había animado a ir, porque casi no podía caminar entre las personas que iban de un lado a otro.

—Hola profesora H

—¿Hola Mina cómo está todo? —Ya se había acostumbrado a que muchos de sus alumnos en lugar de decir su apellido completo, solo dijeran su inicial. A veces le sorprendía la pereza de los chicos para hablar como era correcto.

—Muy bien, hemos preparado muchas cosas para los asistentes y el equipo de fútbol decidió hacer un pequeño desfile que a su vez era subasta.

—¿Perdón?

La chica rio—como lo oye, todos los del equipo decidieron subastar una noche con ellos para recoger fondos en el hospital de niños con cáncer. Hinata se sorprendió, jamás había escuchado a alguien de la universidad recoger dinero para alguna fundación hospital. —La idea fue de uno de los chicos del equipo, Sasuke Uchiha ideó todo y bueno por eso quisimos invitarla. Él nos contó que usted ayuda en un hospital de niños con cáncer pensábamos que este evento le gustaría, además de que puede divertirse en un día como hoy con su pareja.

—Cariño, no tengo pareja, pero te aseguro que lo pasaré bien de igual forma.

—Me alegra escucharlo. Entonces sigo haciendo mis cosas, siéntase libre recorrer el sitio puede participar en la subasta— le guiñó un ojo.

—Ya veremos—respondió ella y se fue a recorrer el sitio.

Vio todo tipo de Carpas, en algunas se vendían besos, otro sitio rifaban ositos peluche para las parejas ganadoras de los juegos. Había un carrito de perros, algodón de azúcar, palomitas de maíz, uno de cerveza de raíz y hasta competencias de quien comiera más hamburguesas. Ella vio al ganador comer hasta hartarse, un muchacho flaco y largo, pero muy alto, que no supo donde le cabía toda esa comida. Mientras estaba distraída en lo que sucedía y en el premio que ganaba el chico, no se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien detrás.

—Hola —esa voz familiar la hizo dar un respingo.

—Hola.

—¿Te asuste?

—No, no lo hiciste.

—¿Cómo has estado?

—¿Bien y tú? —ella no sabía de qué hablar

—Muy bien y ahora que te veo mejor le dijo muy sincero

—Por cierto, muchas gracias por lo que has hecho aquí. No tenías que hacerlo

—No lo hice solo por ti, también me gusta ayudar.

—De todas formas gracias— metió sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

—¿Tienes frío?

—Un poco, no pensé que esta noche fuera tan fría.

Él se quitó la chaqueta se la colocó a ella

—Vamos invitó un café—dijo y la tomó del brazo.

—No puedo ahora.

—¿Por que? ¿Vas a alguna parte?

Ella lo miró molesta. —No, solo es que no creo que...

—Por Dios Hime, no voy a besarte aquí.

—Ni aquí, ni en ningún otro lado—dijo alarmada mientras sus mejillas se volvían a sonrojar.

Él no pudo evitar echar la cabeza atrás y reírse a carcajadas.

—Me voy—dijo ella molesta, pero sobretodo avergonzada.

—No, espera — le tomó de la mano. —Lo siento.

Hinata enseguida se soltó.

—¿Tú vas a estar en la subasta?

—No, por supuesto que no.

—Quiero que ofertes por mí. ¿No te gustaría ganarme?

—¿Es que no puedes hablar en serio?

—Lo digo en serio, Hime.

—Allí estás —dijo alguien detrás de ella— Te he buscado por todos lados, ya casi comienza la subasta todos deben cambiarse.

—Bien, entonces ya voy — le respondió a la chica, luego miró a Hinata — nos vemos pronto...profesora—le envió un beso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

Una hora después la subasta comenzó y uno de los chicos salió. Todas las chicas gritaban como locas, mientras ellos desfilaban en grupo y luego los llamaban uno a uno para que lo volvieran a hacer.

Esta última vez, todas comenzaron a hacer ofertas de dinero por una cita con uno de ellos. Unas decían 20 dólares otras decían 50, las más atrevidas decían 200 y hasta 250 por una cita. ¿Pero de dónde sacaban tanto dinero esas chicas que podían decir cantidades tan grandes? En su época 250 dólares la ayudaban a mantenerse por dos meses y aunque los tiempos habían cambiado, seguramente ayudaban a mantenerse al menos dos semanas, en la universidad a cualquiera de ellas actualmente.

Cuando salió Sasuke, todas se volvieron locas y decían palabras de amor, te amo, te deseo, vente conmigo.

Sasuke estaba feliz, se notaba que le encantaba ser el centro de atención en ese momento, las ofertas comenzaban a subir el capitán del equipo era un asunto distinto. Era el chico más deseado del momento, había una chica Sakura, sabía de ella porque estaba en su clase, la chica era hija de una de las familias más antiguas de la ciudad, su apellido significaba poder en la universidad.

La chica lo miraba como si fuera un perro caliente y ella tuviera un mes sin comer. Se acercó mucho a la tarima donde él estaba y levantó la mano ofreciendo mil dólares. Las otras chicas que habían ofrecido 300 y 500 dólares quedaron vencidas al instante y obviamente ella fue quien ganó.

Al final de toda la subasta, ella fue a reclamar su premio y Sasuke sonriente bajo las escaleras y le dijo—: Soy todo tuyo por esta noche.

Hinata sintió ganas de matarlo y no sabía porque, ya que el chico al final de cuentas era libre y ella no tenía nada con él, por el contrario, debería alegrarse de que ya de esa manera la dejaría en paz.

Sasuke miro a Hinata en el momento en el que la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla notó su gesto y sintió esperanza. Tal vez no le era tan indiferente como ella pretendía, sin embargo, cuando por fin pudo quitarse a Sakura de encima por un momento, la buscó pero no la encontró y al buscarla en el parking no vio su auto. Se había ido sin despedirse, tal vez estaba más molesta de lo que había pensado.

**. . . . . .**

Hinata llegó a su casa molesta por su estupidez, sabía que no tenía por qué sentirse así. Él era libre de hacer lo que quisiera con quien quisiera, ella había insistido en que la olvidará y resultó que ahora se molestaba al verlo con una chica de su edad ¿pero qué le estaba pasando? Se colocó su pijama y se fue a la cama, no quería pensar más en el asunto. Su teléfono sonó y sabía que era él, pero esa noche no quería hablar. Media hora después un golpe en la puerta la sobresaltó.

—Adelante

—Señora, la buscan en la puerta.

—¿A esta hora? ¿Quién es?

—Es el joven que vino hace unos días a la casa.

Hinata cerró los ojos — Sasuke—dijo en un susurro— debió imaginar que llegaría a su casa si no le contestaba el teléfono.

—Nora por favor abre la puerta y déjalo pasar a la sala, ya bajo.

—Muy bien, señora.

Su empleada tuvo el detalle de no decir nada, ni tampoco hizo gestos que delataran lo que estaba pensando y Hinata lo agradeció. Después de buscar en su closet lo que podía colocarse, se dio por vencida y decidió colocarse una falda amplia, larga y una blusa que hiciera juego, nada del otro mundo. No quería arreglarse demasiado. Unos minutos más tarde, ella entraba a la sala donde le esperaba Sasuke.

—No puedo seguir así — fue lo que dijo enseguida que la vio—su rostro se veía desencajado, preocupado haciendo que ella se preocupara.

—¿Algún problema? —le pregunto preocupada, alarmada por el gesto derrotado de su rostro.

—Mi problema eres tú— se acercó a ella y la tomó en sus brazos por sorpresa.

—¡No Sasuke, por favor! —Se intentó zafar.

—Yo no quiero jugar más al gato y al ratón. Me gustas y sé que te gustó, aunque sea un poco. Y de verdad, sigo sin entender por qué te niegas a esto que pasa entre los dos. No puedes decirme que no sientes la química.

—No siento nada y en caso de que así fuera me parece que tienes una chica más contemporánea con tu edad, que quiere estar contigo. ¿Donde la dejaste?

En el momento en que sus palabras salieron de su boca ella se arrepintió porque sabía que sonaba como una mujer celosa.

—Sakura, es sólo una amiga que compró una cena conmigo y todo esto es por la subasta. Yo no tengo nada con ella, fui un rato a su casa y sus padres estaban allí, luego quedamos de cenar y te prometo que eso será todo, ella es linda y bueno, también un poco coqueta, pero yo solo tengo ojos para la mujer que tengo frente a mí, que da la casualidad, no me da ni la hora. — la miró un momento. —¿Está celosa?

—Por supuesto que no, ¿estás loco? Te doblo la edad, tú eres sólo un niño para mí. Lo único que quiero es que no me molestes más—se dirigió a la puerta y sintió que un par de brazos fuertes la atrapaban.

—Voy a demostrarte que tan niño soy. Le dio la vuelta, la sostuvo por la nuca y aprisionó su boca contra la de ella.

Hinata se resistió al principio, como pudo forcejeó con él, pero luego Sasuke empezó a introducir su lengua, golpeando la suya, incitándola responder y ella dejó de pensar, se concentró en su aroma varonil, en cómo se movía dentro de su húmeda boca de manera sensual. Luego cuando él notó, que había dejado de resistirse comenzó a pellizcar sus labios. Hinata colocó sus manos en sus fuertes hombros y se dedicó a sentir. Los besos se hicieron urgentes y ella pudo notar claramente la erección de Sasuke contra su vientre.

Él aprovechó que ella tenía una falda, para acariciar sus piernas con muslos y metió sus manos debajo para tocar lo que más pudiera de su cuerpo.

Hinata gimió por lo bien que se sentía y acarició su espalda. Sasuke dirigió esta vez sus manos entre las piernas de ella pero lo hizo lento para no asustarla, no quería que lo rechazara. Mientras Hinata estaba perdida en ese beso, llegó a su sexo y colocó las bragas a un lado para dedicarle tiempo a la delicada y humedad carne e introdujo uno de sus dedos probando lo excitada que estaba, luego introdujo otro y comenzó a moverlo de afuera hacia adentro , al tiempo que miraba atentamente su rostro queriendo ver sus reacciones. Después sus dedos se movieron más rápido.

—No debemos ...

—Por favor, no digas nada. No me detengas —sus dedos haciendo su magia, empapados de sus jugos.

Hinata sólo podía respirar y lo hacía con dificultad, hacía tanto que no estaba así con un hombre, sintiendo su olor, pasando sus manos por su cuerpo, dejando que acariciará sus partes más íntimas.

—Hime, me vuelves loco—besó su cuello mordisqueando mientras con una mano la llevaba al orgasmo, con la otra, tocaba uno de los pechos hasta descubrirlo y entonces lo lamió y lo chupó hasta que vio cómo ese hermoso botón de color rosado se endurecía de excitación. —No puedo ni siquiera imaginar cómo será cuando te haga mía.

Ella ya no quiso pensar en pudor, sus palabras la hacían sentir hermosa, prohibida.

Abrió las piernas más, para que él se acomodara mejor entre ellas, pero también para que pudiera maniobrar mejor dentro de su sexo. Perdida en todo lo que estaba sucediendo, echó su cabeza hacia atrás, su cuerpo se tensó y su vagina se apretó alrededor de los dedos de Sasuke. Su orgasmo se elevó hasta alturas inimaginables y tuvo que colocar su boca contra el cuello de él, para que el grito no se escuchara afuera de la sala. Sabía que muy seguramente Nora, no se había ido a dormir pendiente de lo que necesitara.

Más tarde, al bajar de esa nube, estaba totalmente débil y Sasuke era quien la cargaba. Sus ojos la miraban directamente, casi traspasándola y pudo notar un brillo peculiar en ellos, acompañado de una radiante sonrisa.

—Nunca he sentido nada más hermoso y dulce—le dijo en voz muy baja, sólo para sus oídos. Ella se ruborizó un poco, no estaba para nada acostumbrada a esto y él la miraba como si ella fuera una diosa.

—No sé qué decir.

—Solo dime que harás el amor conmigo.

—No, Sasuke. No en esta casa, no con los empleados cerca.

—Está bien. Lo haremos donde tú quieras. Ya para mí, es una ganancia que hayas dicho que sí —la besó. —No te vas arrepentir.

Hinata correspondió a su beso, pero se debatía entre la sensatez y la locura de estar con él.

—Bien —la haló para que se sentaran por un momento

—¿Qué pasa cariño? ¿Te arrepentiste?

—No es eso, es que tengo que pensar en la universidad, si se enteran me despedirán, sin hablar de que mi reputación en la ciudad quedará por los suelos.

—Eso no debe preocuparte, nos cuidaremos de que no nos vean juntos, si eso es lo que deseas, aunque si fuera por mí, pasearía contigo por todos lados —tomó su mano en un gesto cariñoso y besó el dorso.

—¿Qué me has hecho Sasuke? yo sólo quería pensar en ti como un alumno, un chico más de la universidad, esto no es correcto.

—Es correcto. Lo que sentimos los dos, es correcto—le dijo con una sonrisa devastadora —Te propongo algo, si quieres podemos ir el fin de semana fuera de la ciudad. Conozco un sitio hermoso. Son una serie de cabañas en la mitad del bosque, bastante alejadas de todo. Sólo tendríamos que llevar víveres y estaremos en total privacidad, aunque de todas formas hay un pueblo cerca por si algo se ofrece.

—¿Y si alguien conocido nos ve?

—No lo harán Hime. Es muy lejos y no es temporada de caza o camping, que es cuando la gente más visita el lugar.

—Trabajé allí una temporada hace mucho y soy amigo del dueño. Un tipo muy discreto que no se meterá en nada.

—Podría ser una alternativa—ya estaba un poco avergonzada con esa charla. Le parecía como si estuviera planeando serle infiel a su difunto marido.

—Te quiero Hinata, te deseo mucho.

—Creo que me deseas, porque no puedo pensar que no hay química entre los dos, pero amor es otra cosa.

—Te lo voy a demostrar una y mil veces— le habló con mucha seriedad, pero ella solo apartó la mirada.

—Mejor no hablemos de eso ahora.

Sasuke se quedó en silencio. Le molestaba que ella cambiará por momentos. Hacía sólo un segundo estuvieron a punto de hacer el amor y ahora nuevamente se distanciaban.

—Mejor me voy. Hablaré con mi amigo para lo del fin de semana.

—Sí, está bien.

Sasuke noto un poco de resistencia de parte de ella, pero al menos no dijo que no.

Se acercó y antes de que ella supiera lo que hacía, tomó su boca nuevamente. Ella deslizó los dedos en su pelo y acarició su cabeza. El beso le supo a miel, llegó a cada uno de sus sentidos y deseó tomarse más tiempo, pero sabía que era hora de irse, de manera que se apartó poco a poco. Hinata se sintió mareada cuando el beso terminó.

—Duerme bien, Hime.

—Tú también— sólo pudo responder eso y verlo irse.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, No me niegues tu amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y personalidades OoC. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Ese fin de semana, Hinata sentía que su corazón se salía del pecho. Los días habían pasado muy rápido y ahora, era momento de ir al sitio del que Sasuke le había hablado. Llevaba horas mirando que se pondría y alistando las maletas. Cuando por fin vio que ya estaba más o menos lista, escucho a Norah, que llamaba para avisarle que ya el taxi había llegado. Le había dicho a la gente de la casa, que se iba de viaje para un curso intensivo de pintura con un extranjero que había llegado hace poco al país y que sus cursos eran bastante exclusivos. No le gustaba dar tantas explicaciones, pero le gustaba menos que sospecharan de lo que sucedía entre Sasuke y ella.

Subió al taxi y se dirigió a un café, llevaba apenas 5 minutos de haber llegado cuando lo vio aparecer en su auto. Ella acababa de pedir un refresco, así que dejó el pago en la mesa y en seguida salió para encontrarse con él. Sasuke al verla, corrió abrazarla y estuvo a punto de besar, pero volteó su rostro.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con un gesto preocupado

—Estamos frente a todo el mundo, sabes qué hemos hablado de que delante de los demás debemos disimular.

Sasuke suspiró —está bien— tomó su maletín y lo puso en la parte de atrás, luego le abrió la puerta para que ella entrara— será el mejor fin de semana, ya verás, sonrío de manera traviesa.

Mucho más tarde, llegaron al sitio. En realidad era muy hermoso, una serie de cabañas bastante alejadas unas de otras, todas seguían el mismo sendero bordeando un río con muchos árboles a su alrededor. Llegaron a una cabaña más grande que las demás, luego Sasuke entró solo un momento y al salir venía sonriendo, con algunas bolsas en la mano.

—¿Me demoré mucho? —le preguntó al entrar al auto.

—No, para nada, yo me entretuve mirando este hermoso paisaje.

—Sólo quería recoger las llaves de nuestra cabaña y comprar comestibles.

—¿Tu amigo los vende?

—Sí, cuando se necesita algo, él vende lo más básico y si no, podemos ir al pueblito cerca de aquí.

—No quiero salir más. Es mejor no exponerse—dijo un poco nerviosa.

—Yo tampoco quiero ir a otro lugar que no sea nuestra cabaña —le habló al oído en un tono que no daba lugar a dudas a lo que realmente quería.

El trayecto transcurrió en un incómodo silencio. Ella no sabía lo que estaba haciendo, se decía una y mil veces que esto no era una buena idea y estaba tan nerviosa que sentía que si se detenía el auto, ella abriría la puerta y saldría corriendo por el camino de vuelta a la ciudad.

Sasuke en cambio sólo pensaba en lo que había esperado por ese momento y en lo hermoso que sería cuando por fin estuvieran juntos en la intimidad. Todo el camino, había tenido un terrible dolor en la ingle y cuando llegaron sabía que tendría que cubrirse con algo, ya que su erección se notaba kilómetros.

—¿Esta es la casa?

Él se sobresaltó, había estado metido en sus locas ideas y no se había dado cuenta de los cerca que estaban de la cabaña. Se detuvo y enseguida tomó una de las maletas para taparse mientras Hinata seguía a la entrada de la cabaña.

—Esta es, espero que te guste —tomó las dos maletas y se dirigió con ella a la entrada.

—Es muy bonita—ella miró todo a su alrededor y el pequeño jardín en la parte de afuera, cerca de un porche precioso que tenía un columpio de esos donde cabe una pareja y pueden sentarse a ver el atardecer.

—Vamos entra—Sasuke sostenía la puerta abierta esperándola.

Hinata pudo notar lo acogedor que era el sitio y lo bien cuidado que estaba a pesar de ser una cabaña muy utilizada en su mayoría por hombres, ya que su mejor época era la temporada de caza. Se lamentó por no traer sus pinturas, era un bonito sitio para relajarse y plasmar la belleza de sus paisajes en el lienzo.

Una mano rodeó su cintura— ¿En qué piensas? —Sasuke apartó su cabello a un lado y le dio un beso en el cuello. Como sucedía desde que la había tocado por primera vez, ella sentía su cuerpo vibrar con su cercanía.

—No es nada, solo estaba pensando que es un lugar tan hermoso que merece ser plasmado en una pintura.

—Tú eres más hermosa—le dio la vuelta—te voy a besar, he estado muriendo por hacerlo desde hace horas.

Le puso las manos en las mejillas, ella metió las manos debajo de la camiseta de Sasuke para sentir su piel. Se las pasó despacio por la musculatura y él reaccionó con un leve gruñido, la empujó contra la pared más cercana, con cuidado de no lastimarla y le levantó la blusa. Su respiración comenzaba a agitarse, sus manos acariciaron suavemente sus pechos, apretándoselos mientras la besaba profundamente. Deslizó los dedos por debajo del borde superior del sujetador y le frotó con los nudillos el sensible pezón. La carne tierna se endureció y Hinata notó con sorpresa que desde hacía mucho ansiaba ese tipo de contacto. Sasuke le pellizcó el pezón y tiró de él con suavidad, hasta que el placer la hizo acercarse más y rozarse contra él. Su boca descendió probando la piel que dejaba al descubierto mientras con los dedos desabrochaba los botones de su blusa, y la besó a través del suave encaje de su sujetador, tocándola con la lengua, presionando suavemente, después más fuerte.

Poco a poco, la fue empujando hacia arriba, a una de las habitaciones.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó ella al ver que se movían.

—No quiero que nuestra primera vez juntos, sea aquí en esta parte de la casa o contra la pared. Tú te mereces algo mucho mejor que eso y yo quiero dártelo, cariño.

Hinata lo miró enternecida por su preocupación hacia ella y lo besó—Estoy de acuerdo, nuestra primera vez, será algo muy especial —entrelazó sus manos con las de él y ambos subieron a la alcoba principal. Cuando llegaron allí, él la guió hacia la cama y retomaron las cosas donde las habían dejado sin perder ni un poco el ardor con el que habían estado besándose y acariciándose antes.

Ella se sentó en la cama y él se arrodillo frente a ella y se colocó entre sus piernas, luego soltó el cierre frontal de su sujetador mientras la besaba como si fuera el último día de sus vidas. Hinata solo pudo sentir, temblar y responder a las caricias de sus manos y boca. Era una sensación deliciosa el roce de su piel contra la de él y la dureza de su erección apoyada contra su sexo, dejándole saber lo excitado que estaba. Ella alargó el brazo para desabotonarle la camisa; también necesitaba sentir la piel de Sasuke debajo de sus manos.

Hinata lo tocó, al principio con suavidad, después con más fuerza. Su espalda era tan fuerte y su piel sin vello, no le quitaba ni un poco lo varonil que era. Pudo sentir su mano tocando su pierna, subiéndole la tela de su falda lo más arriba que podía.

Sasuke la besó, la acarició con su pene erecto y ella levantó las caderas manteniendo un ritmo igual al de él. Se apartó solo un momento para bajarle las braguitas por las piernas.

Ella intentaba tirar de sus pantalones hacia abajo. Él se deshizo de ellos rápidamente y enseguida tomó un condón que tenía en el bolsillo.

—¿Me vas a ayudar? —le preguntó a Hinata con una mirada de lujuria pura.

Ella no lo pensó siquiera y tomó su pene entre las manos para ayudarle a ponérselo. Casi enseguida sintió los dedos de él sondeando su abertura. Se acercó a su oído—esto se siente muy bien—su voz grave llena de pasión—Estás muy húmeda, Hime, separó sus pliegues, uno de sus dedos la penetró y la escuchó gemir.

—¿Te gusta princesa?

—Si—solo pudo decir eso, ya que él introdujo su otro dedo haciendo que ella jadeara y se sostuviera de sus hombros.

—Preciosa, te ves absolutamente preciosa—sus dedos se movieron más rápido—abre más tus piernas, cariño.

Ella hizo lo que él decía y sintió como sus dedos pellizcaban su clítoris. Los deslizó con facilidad dentro y fuera de su humedad.

Ella estaba cerca. Sasuke separó aún más sus piernas. Su miembro pesado y grueso rozando sus pliegues.

Ella se tensó por un momento.

—Relájate, cariño. Sé que hace tiempo que no estás con alguien y nunca te haría daño. Lo haremos lentamente, ¿ok?

—Sasuke...

—Quiero alargar este momento Hime, pero de verdad no creo que pueda, tengo demasiadas ganas de ti.

Él la miró fijamente, con una expresión tan suave, totalmente dulce, que le decía que confiara en él. Entonces sintió una de sus manos colocarse entre ellos y comenzar a frotar su pene sobre su anhelante y sensible sexo, ahora la cabeza de su miembro cubierto con su humedad, se deslizó con facilidad cuando empujó.

—Oh Dios —gimió nerviosa, mientras él se adentraba un poco más, sintiendo lo estrecha que estaba.

Lentamente se fue abriendo camino más profundo. La vagina de ella pareció estirarse cada vez más para darle lugar y eso causaba una deliciosa fricción que estaba haciendo estragos en ella.

Al final estaban completamente unidos, él sonrió y ella se sintió completa.

Hinata empezó a moverse, y él se movió con ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos al tiempo que ella se sujetaba fuerte.

Ella cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras él movía las caderas, penetrándola aún más. Se sentía demasiado bien, demasiado correcto pensó, algo que se sentía de esa manera, no podía ser malo.

Se movían despacio, lánguidamente, cada embestida de las caderas de Sasuke producía un placer intenso y luego se movió más deprisa, más rápido, y con más fuerza. Hinata igualó su ritmo dejándose llevar por sus besos y caricias, hasta que ya no aguantó más. Su cuerpo se estremecía por la intensidad de su orgasmo, y vio como Sasuke se tensaba al tener el suyo y perdía el control. Luego tomó su rostro y la besó apasionadamente. Hinata lo abrazó, sin querer pensar en nada más, esta sensación de totalidad que ahora atravesaba, la abrumaba, pero no quería dañar el momento con preguntas, mientras todavía su respiración era entrecortada por el momento de extrema pasión que acaban de tener.

Las manos de Sasuke la acariciaban despacio en la espalda, mientras ella acurrucada contra su pecho, escuchaba los latidos de su corazón. Hinata suspiró feliz.

Unas horas después Sasuke las despertaba con suaves besos en su rostro.

—¿Estás dormida?

—Ya no...—dijo sonriendo.

—Quiero hacerte el amor de nuevo — el beso lentamente su boca, luego sus besos fueron bajando por su cuello hasta llegar a sus pechos, donde dedicó gran atención. Los chupo y beso hasta que fueron pequeños guijarros duros, volvió a chuparlos fuerte mientras con su otra mano estimulaba su clítoris.

—Ummm… eso se siente bien.

Sasuke alzó la vista. —Apenas está comenzando—de repente la volteó y ella quedó arriba de él.

—¿Qué haces?

—¿Sabes cabalgar?

—Me encantan los caballos pero hace mucho que no lo hago.

—Entonces empieza a practicar—tomó su erección entre sus manos y la dirigió a su ya húmedo sexo. Ella entendió perfectamente lo que quería y se rió—Hace mucho que no lo hago, pero creo que es como la bicicleta, nunca se olvida—se elevó un poco, para luego bajar poco a poco sobre su expectante miembro que la esperaba ansioso. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre su abdomen mientras su cuerpo se extendía para darle cabida. Cuando ya él estuvo completamente adentro, ella gimió, haciendo un sonido que a él casi lo hace venirse en ese mismo momento.

Luego de eso, sus caderas empezaron a moverse suavemente.

—Eso, Hina, así...

Mientras él la animaba, ella se movió más rápido y más sensual y después se alzó para dejarse caer sobre su miembro y apretarlo fuerte con su vagina. Su cabeza se echó hacia atrás con abandono. Sasuke la miró moverse y pensó que se veía realmente hermosa con sus pechos hacia adelante, sus pezones erguidos por la excitación y su cabello suelto como a él le gustaba que lo usara. Tomó los pechos, con hambre y sus dedos rozaron sus pezones, ella lo miró con un brillo de lujuria en sus ojos.

—Me gusta la forma en la me tocas—le dijo.

Sasuke se levantó un poco y la abrazo para tomarla por las nalgas y de esa manera impulsarse fuerte en ella. La levantaba y la dejaba caer sobre su miembro, hasta que la escuchó gemir fuerte.

—Hinata, te sientes tan bien... creo que no voy a aguantar mucho. Su orgasmo empezaba a hacerla vibrar, ella lo sentía construirse poco a poco y cuando ya no pudo más, su cuerpo explotó.

—¡Sasuke!

Hinata se tensó y los espasmos en su cuerpo fueron como una descarga eléctrica que la dejó sin aliento Sasuke casi enseguida tuvo el suyo y hundió su cara en el pecho de ella, abrazándola con fuerza, mientras ahogaba un rugido de placer.

Hinata estaba completamente exhausta, mientras Sasuke solo la acariciaba hasta que recuperaba el aliento.

—Eso fue increíble —murmuró mientras le besaba la parte superior de la cabeza.

Ella solo asintió débilmente, mientras sus ojos se cerraban poco a poco.

—Te amo, Hinata, sé que es muy pronto para decirlo, pero te juro que es lo que siento.

Ella ya no lo escuchaba y Sasuke, en cierta forma aliviado, pensó que tal vez era lo mejor. A la mañana siguiente un delicioso olor a café la despertó.

—Buenos días — le dijo una voz a su lado. Ella abrió los ojos para verlo extender una taza de oloroso y delicioso café frente a ella.

—Esto es el cielo.

—Me alegro de que lo veas así, aunque para mí la visión del cielo es lo que tengo ante mis ojos — le dijo mirándola lentamente.

—No creo que me vea como el cielo en este momento — bromeó.

—Anoche fue maravilloso, nena. Sabía que sería así. Eres una mujer apasionada y me encantó hacer el amor contigo.

Hinata creía estar más allá de un sonrojo juvenil, pero fue exactamente eso lo que sucedió en ese momento.

—Bueno...muchas gracias tú también eres muy apasionado —no supo qué más decir.

Él acarició su rostro — quiero salir un rato, me gustaría ir al río ¿quieres venir?

—Sí claro, este lugar es precioso y me gustaría conocerlo mejor.

—Voy a preparar el desayuno y nos vamos—se incorporó rápidamente.

—¿Tú sabes cocinar?

—Claro que sí — la miró como si estuviera loca — ¿Por qué no iba a saber hacerlo?

—No sé, eres hombre y eres joven, dos buenas razones— rió.

—Entonces, por favor, cuando tomes tu café baja al comedor y verás lo bien que lo hago. Se acercó a darle un rápido beso que comenzó muy casto y enseguida aumentó su intensidad— su aliento le dijo que también había tomado café. Le encantaba la forma en la que la besaba, en ese momento pensó que podría quedarse así por siempre.

—¿Dirías que estoy loco si te digo que en este momento quiero hacerte de nuevo el amor?

—No creo que lo estés— acarició su rostro, pero creo que deberíamos esperar un poco.

—Oh Hime, lo siento soy un idiota, no pensé en ti. Debes estar un poco adolorida sé que ha pasado un tiempo para ti.

—Si estoy un poco adolorida, pero también quiero estar contigo de nuevo —le dio un beso — sólo recuerda que no tengo tu energía. Déjame asearme un poco, salgamos a pasear un rato y cuando volvamos... —no se diga más— incorporó de un salto— voy a hacer el desayuno, te espero abajo ¿vale?

—Seguro, no me voy a perder ese banquete.

Sasuke bajo las escaleras y ella se quedó en la cama unos minutos más degustando su taza de café y mirando el paisaje tan hermoso que le ofrecía la cabaña través de la ventana del dormitorio. Frondosos árboles de copa alta y pequeños pajarillos que iban de un lado a otro cantando. Se sentía bien despertar en un sitio así, se terminó su café y se levantó para ir a ducharse. Qué maravilloso día, hoy no pensaría en nada más que pasarla bien con Sasuke y al diablo con lo demás.

Siguiendo el delicioso olor a tocineta y gofres fue bajando las escaleras.

—No podía ser que el hombre que le gustaba tanto, además de todo subiera hacer gofres, su comida preferida para el desayuno o cualquier hora del día.

—Bienvenida cariño — la tomó de una mano—ven siéntate por aquí, la llevó a su puesto.

—Esto es un festín —dijo ella impresionada.

—Sólo lo que te mereces —dijo complacido

La mesa tenía huevos, tocineta, gofres con mermelada de fresa y requesón, jugo de naranja y café.

—¿Quieres fruta para empezar?

—Si, por favor. ¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

—Hay un supermercado cerca en el pueblo.

—Pues me alegro porque esto se ve delicioso — tomó su mano. —Gracias.

—Nena mirándome así te juro que hoy no saldríamos del cuarto me prometí darte un respiro.

Hinata sonrío encantada de sentir que despertaba esa pasión en un hombre tan apuesto.

Se dedicaron a hablar de los sitios interesantes que podían conocer estando allí, luego salieron al lago y se divirtieron mucho tratando de pescar, después remando viendo el atardecer. En la noche hicieron el amor apasionadamente, sintiendo sus cuerpos, descubriendo lo que a cada uno le gustaba. Los días se hicieron cortos, mientras caían en un agradable rutina, en las mañanas preparaban el desayuno juntos, luego salían a pasear, almorzaban a la orilla del río con una cesta de comida que alguno de los dos había hecho antes y luego se quedaban en el porche leyendo o a veces, él colocaba música mientras ella pintaba los hermosos paisajes, pero las noches eran las mejores, estaban reservadas para hacer el amor. Allí no cabían pensamientos de diferencia de edad o el qué dirán, sólo eran ellos dos entregándose el uno al otro y a la pasión que ambos sentían.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, No me niegues tu amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y personalidades OoC. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 5**

Días después...

—No puedo creer que ya tengamos que regresar.

—Lo sé, el tiempo pasó muy rápido en verdad.

—me habría gustado quedarme allí por siempre.

Sasuke la abrazo— iremos allí cuantas veces quieras, pero lo mejor de todo lo que pasó allí, es que ahora estamos juntos.

—Sí es verdad — ella le dio un beso — aunque ahora ya volvimos a la realidad y debemos cuidarnos. No podemos estar juntos todo el tiempo, necesito que seamos discretos, Sasuke.

—Hinata, no quiero esconderme, por favor —ya este tema lo tenía cansado.

—Hemos hablado de esto antes, sabemos que no sería bueno si se enteran de lo nuestro y podría perjudicarnos tanto a mí, como a ti en las clases.

—Está bien—dijo cansado— sólo por un tiempo— ¿nos vemos mañana?

Me gustaría, pero tengo que adelantar trabajo.

—Bien, entonces creo que te llamaré — le dijo molesto.

—Por favor Sasuke —lo abrazo por detrás rodeando su cintura — no quiero pelear, sólo te pido que me entiendas un poco.

—Tampoco quiero discutir, yo pensé que las cosas serían distintas.

—Lo serán, sólo dame algo de tiempo y entiende que no podemos estar por todos lados. Tú tienes tus cosas que hacer y yo las mías, pero no te he dicho que no nos vamos a ver más.

—Te quiero Hime, quiero estar contigo, ser tu pareja ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Yo...

—Mira, ¿hablamos mañana parece? No creo que sea buena idea hablar de algo ahora, sino llegaremos a un acuerdo.

—Está bien — quiso decir algo más, pero prefirió callarse— como quieras — le dio un beso y se alegró de que él, le correspondiera profundizándolo, acariciando su boca con anhelo, haciéndole sentir ese calor familiar cuando la tocaba.

—Llamaré mañana allá le dijo cuando se apartó.

Ella solo asintió y lo dejó irse.

Esa misma noche como no podía dormir y como a las 3 de la mañana, su móvil sonó. Se asustó pensando que era Sasuke, tal vez le había sucedido algo pero al contestar sólo escuchó una voz desconocida.

—Hola Hinata

—¿Quien habla?

—Eso no importa, aquí lo verdaderamente importante es que sé qué andas con un estudiante ¿qué dirían tus alumnos y los profesores y se enteran?

—¿Quién es usted? no sé de qué habla

—Oh lo sabes querida y muy pronto todo el mundo lo sabrá también.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

—Sólo que te alejes de él, eres una enferma ¿no te has visto en un espejo? Podría ser su madre. Aléjate de él o le diré a todo el mundo el tipo de persona que eres. No tienes idea de todo lo que le puede suceder a Sasuke si la universidad le retira la beca ¿quieres ser la culpable de estropear su futuro?

—No soy, ni seré culpable de nada, consigue una vida y déjame en paz— colgó el teléfono.

—Dios... ¿quién podría ser? ¿Habría Sasuke hablado con alguien sobre ella? El resto de la noche, no hizo más que pensar en eso y no durmió para nada. Al día siguiente lo vio en la universidad y aunque no quería que la vieran hablando con él, tuvo que acercarse. Él estaba con un compañero hablando en ese momento.

—Buenos días, caballeros— los saludo Sasuke enseguida volteo a mirarla sonriente como si acabara de ver el sol salir — la saludo —Buenos días profesora.

—¿Podría hablar un minuto con usted Sasuke?

Él enseguida se tornó inquieto, sabía que algo sucedía.

—Amigo ¿Qué te parece si nos vemos en la biblioteca? —despidió a su compañero y se fue tras ella, que lo esperaba en una de las sillas de la terraza principal.

—¿Hime qué sucede? —preguntó inquieto.

—Sasuke por favor no me digas Hime en la universidad.

—Tranquilízate, nadie nos escucha.

—Eso es lo que tú crees.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —se tensó.

—Alguien sabe de nosotros ¿lo has comentado con tus amigos? ¿Es este un tipo de juego para ver quién llevaba a la cama a la patética profesora? —estuvo a punto de gritarlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Hinata trató de calmarse— alguien me llamó anoche y me dijo que sabía lo nuestro — le dijo casi en susurros.

—¿Qué? Oh por Dios, no tengo idea de quién haya sido, te lo juro.

—Sólo dejémoslo así.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó furioso pues intuía que como siempre ella saldría diciendo que cada quien por su lado.

—¿Tú sabes lo que sucedería si aquí se enteran de lo nuestro?

—Lo sé muy bien, eres tú la que sufre por ello, porque si por mí fuera, se lo diría a todo el mundo.

—Claro, de eso no me cabe la menor duda. Eres impetuoso, haces las cosas sin pensar, es por eso que te falta madurez. Si la tuvieras, sabrías que no puedes ponernos en riesgo y que si se enteran en la universidad, tú serías el más perjudicado. Perderías la beca y la oportunidad de jugar profesionalmente.

—Soy bueno en lo que hago, alguien se dará cuenta y si no pasa, tengo una carrera qué...

—Ese es el problema, ni siquiera eso vas a tener. Te quitarán la beca — lo dejo con la palabra en la boca y se marchó furiosa, pero sobretodo dolida, porque era como si acabase de despertar de un sueño que en verdad nunca fue para ella.

**. . . . . .**

Pasó un mes y no supo nada de él. Se moría de ganas de verlo, muchas veces en las noches se acordaba de ese fin de semana tan perfecto y de las noches haciendo el amor y solo quería tomar el teléfono y llamarlo, pero entonces recordaba que podía perjudicarlo, nunca supo quien fue la persona que la llamó a amenazarla y no quería pasar por la vergüenza de que todo el mundo pensara que se había enredado con un alumno. Todo el mundo la vería como lo peor y perdería el respeto y la credibilidad de sus alumnos y colegas en la universidad.

Al día siguiente fue a su clase de todos los Martes en la mañana y cuál no sería su sorpresa al ver a Sasuke, en el parqueadero, abrazando a una chica, que se jugaba con él, le arrebataba unos libros y salía corriendo para que él la persiguiera. Se veían felices y eso le molestó, pero no podía culparlo, él había seguido con su vida de joven universitario, y ella tenía que hacer lo mismo. Hacen bonita pareja —pensó triste. En ese momento, el alzó la mirada y la vio. Los dos se quedaron mirando un momento. Los ojos de él solo mostraron pesar, parecía que quería ir hasta donde ella estaba, pero en ese momento la chica se acercó y le dio un beso en la boca. Eso pareció tomarlo por sorpresa y la alejó, para luego volver a mirarla, esta vez como disculpándose. Hinata solo dio la vuelta y se fue, caminando lo más rápido que pudo, llevándose los pedazos rotos de su corazón.

Esa noche, llegó a su casa devastada, triste y Nora su empleada fiel, lo notó. Estaba allí para atenderla como siempre y simplemente dejó que Hinata le dijera algo, pero al ver que no lo hacía, fue ella quien habló.

—Señora Hinata, ¿se encuentra todo bien?

—Si Nora, solo estoy un poco cansada.

—¿Quiere que le prepare un baño de sales aromáticas?

—No, solo quiero irme a la cama.

—¿No va a cenar?

—No—solo respondió eso y se fue a su cuarto.

Nora no pudo dejar las cosas así y unos minutos más tarde tocó la puerta.

—Nora, ya te dije que no voy a cenar, puedes irte a descansar.

La puerta se abrió tras ella y la vio entrar sin su permiso con una bandeja que llevaba un vaso de leche y un pequeño tarro de algo que no sabía que era.

—Nora...

—No me diga nada, ¿le parece, si solo le hago una masaje en los pies como le gusta y luego cuando esté más tranquila me voy?

Hinata sabía que era una pelea perdida, así que la dejó hacer.

—¿Que traes en esa bandeja?

—Solo un vaso leche tibia con unas gotitas de esencia almendras para que duerma mejor, ya que no quiere probar nada y el tarrito es aceite de lavanda para que se relaje y le dé sueño.

—Ay Nora ¿Qué haría yo sin ti?

—No lo sé, pero no tenemos que averiguarlo ¿verdad? —le dijo sonriente y Hinata no pudo dejar de sonreír con ella.

Nora se acercó y le dio su vaso de leche, mientras ella se lo tomaba, preparó sus manos, calentándolas con el aceite de lavanda y enseguida se puso manos a la obra.

Tomó sus pies y suavemente los masajeó, primero uno, después el otro, con movimientos circulares y profundos, profundizo en la planta del pies y luego en el área del talón.

Hinata hizo un gesto de dolor.

—¿Ahí le molesta?

—-Un poco, no creo haber caminado tanto, pero si me duele allí.

—Relájese, que yo me encargo de todo. Lo que pasa es que está muy tensionada. ¿Pasó algo hoy en su trabajo?

—No

—¿El señor Sasuke está bien? Perdone que me meta, pero, ¿Ha sabido algo de él?

—No lo sé...—no quería hablar de él porque el poco relax que estaba teniendo en ese momento se iría con solo pensar en lo que había sucedido ese día.

—Señora, quiero decirle algo, aunque usted no me haya pedido consejo.

—Me imagino que no puedo detenerte, así que...te escucho.

—Yo la conozco desde hace mucho y a su difunto marido lo quise mucho, vi como hicieron una vida linda, vi como él la amó. Por eso quiero decirle que donde quiera que él esté en estos momentos, lo que menos querría ver, es como se entierra en vida. Usted vive una existencia de una mujer mucho mayor que la edad que tiene. Por favor, señora, dele una oportunidad a su vida, salga, conozca gente, viva, que todavía puede hacerlo plenamente. Perdone mi indiscreción, pero yo he visto como ese muchacho la mira, sé que la quiere bien y usted lo aleja porque cree que no merece enamorarse de un hombre más joven. Lo que usted debe aprender, es que el amor no tiene edad. Mi esposo era 12 años menor que yo y mientras vivió, me hizo la mujer más feliz del mundo, pero luego Dios lo llamó a su lado y me quedé con los hijos que él me dio.

—Pero ustedes se casaron jóvenes y tú le pudiste dar hijos, ese no es mi caso con Sasuke. No puedo sencillamente estar con él y verlo desear hijos que no le daré, vivir acorde a su edad y no poder dar la talla porque mi edad no me deja hacerlo.

—Usted piensa mucho, a veces solo hay que dar un salto de fe y esperar a que la vida nos muestre cada cosa a su tiempo. Viva el momento, dese una oportunidad y ya Dios dirá lo que le depara el futuro, pero no se niegue la felicidad solo porque tiene miedo. Recuerde que cuando nos vamos de este mundo solo nos llevamos los buenos recuerdos vividos, entonces, llénese de muchos, para que la acompañen cuando Dios disponga que la quiera a su lado, que por cierto espere que sea dentro de muchísimo tiempo.

Hinata no se había percatado de que lloraba, hasta que sintió sus lágrimas correr libremente por su rostro—Gracias Nora, me has hecho pensar en muchas cosas, aunque ya es muy tarde para volver con Sasuke. Él parece haber encontrado alguien de su edad y se le ve contento. Era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano.

—Oh, señora, lo lamento mucho. ¿Es por eso que se encuentra tan triste hoy?

Ella sonrió apenas—no creí que verlo de nuevo me daría tan duro, pero lo que de verdad dolió fue verlo tan pronto con otra persona. Supongo que a esa edad todo es "A Rey muerto Rey puesto"

—No sé, señora, creo que tal vez debería hablar con él.

—No, mi querida Nora, quiero al menos guardar un poco de dignidad.

Esa misma noche su teléfono sonó muchas veces y siempre fueron llamadas de Sasuke, pero ella no contestó, ni ese día ni ningún otro. Después ya dejó de saber de él, sus llamadas se detuvieron y ella pensó que al final había desistido y continuado con su vida, aunque sintió como algo se rompía en ella.

**Un año después**

Hinata llegaba ese día de un viaje de fin de semana. Estuvo en un seminario con unos profesores y ahora solo quería recostarse y descansar un poco. Abrió la puerta de su casa y nadie la fue a recibir. Qué raro—pensó algo inquieta—Por lo general siempre salía su jardinero o Nora a ver cómo le había ido y si necesitaba algo.

—¿Hay alguien en casa?

Nadie respondió, aunque podía ver que las luces estaban prendidas en la sala, la chimenea estaba prendida y era algo que agradecía porque el frío era espantoso allá afuera. De repente co0omenzó a sonar una melodía suave y muy romántica.

—Wow, ahora sí que me estoy asustando—dijo— ¿Hay alguien en casa? —preguntó de nuevo.

—Solo estoy yo—le contestó una voz bastante familiar y muy querida.

Hinata se dio la vuelta y entonces lo vio. Era Sasuke, vestido de traje y corbata, se veía muy guapo y su corazón traicionero, comenzó a latir a 1.000 kilómetros por hora.

—Hola Hime.

Ella se quedó sin habla por un momento, luego cuando pudo coordinar sus pensamientos, preguntó—: ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me hiciste mucha falta y ya que la montaña no va a Mahoma, pues Mahoma va a la montaña—le dijo riendo. —¿Sabes? He preparado algo para ti—le señaló el comedor y luego abrió las puertas que comunicaban a este.

Ella se sorprendió al ver una hermosa mesa dispuesta solo para dos, iluminada por velas y decorada con rosas rojas.

—Es hermoso.

—Y no has visto nada. La comida te va a encantar—su entusiasmo le brotaba por los poros.

—¿Esto lo preparaste tu?

—Bueno...tuve algo de ayuda. Nora fue quien preparó la cena y yo preparé todo lo demás—su tono era misterioso y ella quiso saber ¿Qué más habría hecho?

—Por lo pronto, quiero que te sientes conmigo a cenar y a aclarar muchas cosas, cariño—se acercó a ella y la abrazó—necesitaba tanto sentirte cerca, no sabes lo mucho que te extrañé este tiempo—tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lentamente como dándole tiempo a que se arrepintiera, se acercó a sus labios hasta que los tocó suavemente y con reverencia, no quería que ella se opusiera a su cercanía. Su beso se intensificó y le mostro toda la ternura y el deseo que sentía por ella, forzó un poco sus labios para que ella lo recibiera y cuando ella se abandonó a él, supo que seguía siendo suya, que no lo había olvidado. Sus manos la acercaron más a su cuerpo y acarició su espalda y su cabello, mientras ponía en ese beso todo su amor.

Al terminar el beso, los dos estaban simplemente sorprendidos por las sensaciones que los embargaban. Sasuke solo pensaba en quitarle la ropa y hacerla suya allí mismo, pero quiso ser un caballero y darle la mejor noche de su vida.

—Pensé que estabas muy lejos de aquí, escuché que te habían hecho una propuesta por parte de un famoso equipo de futbol americano.

—Sí, eso es cierto, pero para ser completamente feliz, te necesito en mi vida, cariño. ¿En realidad pensaste que me había olvidado de ti?

—La última vez que te vi, estabas con alguien más—no quiso que sonará a reclamo, pero no pudo evitar comentarlo.

—Sé muy bien lo que viste y te llamé miles de veces para explicarte, no quería que pensaras lo que no era, sin embargo nunca me diste la oportunidad.

—No tienes que explicar nada, yo la vi besándote y bueno...estabas o estás en tu derecho de...

—Solo cállate, tonta—la besó nuevamente, esta vez con más esmero y pasión.

Cuando estuvo seguro de haberla dejado sin aliento, la soltó— Yo te amo solo a ti, esa chica si estaba interesada en mí, pero yo no quería nada con ella y cuando nos viste estábamos jugando, ella me decía que quería quitar esa tristeza de mis ojos, porque nunca sonreía y no me esperaba el beso que me dio, pero te juro que yo no lo busqué y tampoco significó nada para mí.

—¿Estás seguro de eso, Sasuke? No quiero mentiras, ni que más adelante rompas mi corazón, solo porque una chica más joven aparece, pero si eso llega a pasar algún día, no me trates como si fuera una tonta, solo dímelo de frente.

—Mi amor, yo no voy a hacer eso. Te quiero a ti, no puedo predecir el futuro, pero puedo hablarte con toda honestidad de mis sentimientos en este momento. Nuestra relación a futuro, la iremos construyendo nosotros. Solo vive el ahora conmigo y déjame hacerte feliz—la abrazó.

Hinata sonrió feliz de escucharlo.

—Bien, lo haré. No quiero estar más tiempo sin ti, me has hecho mucha falta—lo besó.

—¿Qué te parece si cenamos? Nora ha hecho algo muy especial, obviamente con mi ayuda—comentó orgulloso— además tenemos mucho que hablar y luego quiero mi postre—y ella sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Los personajes del anime de Naruto no son de mi propiedad sino de su respectivo creador, el mangaka Masashi Kishimoto, ya que de ser mío hubiera tenido un final muy diferente. Solo los utilizo para adaptarlos a la historia de Amaya Evans, No me niegues tu amor. La pareja principal es Sasuhina, sus personalidades pueden estar alteradas ya que se trata de una adaptación de la obra de otro escritor, sino te gusta no lo leas, todo lo hago sin fines de lucro y por amor al Sasuhina así que si no te gusta esta pareja ¿Qué haces aquí? Solo quiero mostrar los libros que me gustaron a través de esta gran pareja que se robó mi corazón desde que la vi.**

**Advertencia: este libro tiene contenido sexual y personalidades OoC. Quien avisa no es traidor. Disfruten de la lectura.**

* * *

**EPÍLOGO**

Acababan de llegar a la casa nueva en la que viviría con Sasuke.

—Hime, ¿esto va por aquí? —preguntó él, mientras colocaba una enorme caja en la mesa de la cocina.

—Sí, Sasuke, déjalo allí, después veo donde coloco cada cosa. Ahora mismo solo veo un enorme desorden—sonrió.

Estaba feliz y un poco ansiosa. Todavía recordaba esa noche tan especial en la que se habían reencontrado después de un año de estar separados. Él le había explicado que la mesera que los atendió en la cafetería aquella vez, era la que se había enterado de su relación, porque su hermana vivía en el pueblo cercano a las cabañas donde ellos se habían alojado y la mala suerte hizo que ella estuviera de visita en casa de su hermana y los vio un día que fueron al pueblo a comprar provisiones.

Los vio besarse y quiso sacar a Hinata del camino porque la veía como una piedra en el zapato para poder tener una relación con él. La muy loca pensaba que podían tener algo, cuando toda la universidad sabía que había dormido con la mitad del equipo de futbol americano. Ella se le había acercado un día y había intentado chantajearlo, pero él había hablado con un amigo que le debía un favor y consiguió las dichosas fotos que ella había tomado con su celular a Hinata y a él. Su amigo era muy discreto, así que el asunto había muerto allí, gracias a Dios, nadie más se enteró.

Sasuke esa noche, después de la cena y de hablar sobre muchas cosas con ella, le había llevado al dormitorio que previamente había decorado con rosas desde las escaleras hasta la misma cama. Allí la había amado de formas inimaginables y luego de declararle su amor muchas veces, le pidió que se fueran a vivir juntos a otra ciudad, lejos de todo. Ella tuvo miedo, porque se preguntaba ¿Qué tipo de vida le esperaba con un hombre tan guapo y menor que ella, que seguramente provocaría que más de una chica estuviera tras él? Sasuke pareció adivinar lo que pensaba y la tranquilizó dejándole saber que era la única para él y que deseaba una vida con ella, por el tiempo que el destino lo quisiera.

Al final Hinata se decidió y aceptó dejarlo todo para comenzar una nueva vida, sin gente que los juzgara o criticara su relación. Sin el peso de los comentarios de sus amigas o de los amigos de él.

Se acercó a la ventana y lo vio hablando con los ayudantes de la mudanza. Se le veía igual de feliz que ella. Hinata se quedó allí un momento, solo disfrutando de la vista. Un hombre apuesto solo para ella, que la hacía sentir amada y valorada, que no le pedía que cambiara. Un hombre que cada vez que la miraba lo hacía con deseo y la hacía reír como hace mucho no lo hacía. La vida era buena—pensó.

En ese momento, no sabía que le deparaba el futuro, pero de lo que si estaba segura, era de querer averiguarlo junto a él.


End file.
